


bring on the storm

by sabesque



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Agender!Pidge, Demigods AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, PJO AU, RIP, background shallura - Freeform, good luck @ me, i was suddenly very bored and very inspired to do a pjo au for klance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabesque/pseuds/sabesque
Summary: Lance sets out to prove to his godly parent that he's worth being claimed. After being told that Shiro is the undefeated champion and Allura is, to be quite honest, very intimidating, Lance sets his eyes on the next big thing. Keith. A beautiful boy and the best fighter the Camp has to offer besides Shiro and Allura but Lance won't let that stop him.





	

Nothing had ever been easy for Lance. Not learning how to speak and write yet another language that seemed to fumble up in his mind and, definitely not the near constant moving of schools because something weird always ended up happening and somehow he would always end up in the middle of it. But Lance learned how to adjust quickly and he learned the easiest ways to make friends—or something akin to friends. People knew him though, he made sure they did. They didn’t always love him but some liked him and others tolerated him and that was enough. Most of the time, anyway.

Yet, although, he was used to this pattern he knew that at the Garrison Institute he couldn’t mess up. The Garrison Institute was one of the last schools in his district that had accepted his enrollment—none of the others had wanted to risk his past record, not that anyone would listen when he said it wasn’t his fault. Could anyone blame him for defending himself from the gigantic purple slimy worm-thing that could suddenly sprouted from his Coach’s head and had insisted on eating him for breakfast? Apparently, the answer was yes. 

The Garrison was supposed to be different, though. It was his last chance in his district and if he got kicked out from here, he’d either inconvenience his parents or his brother for a longer drive to another district or they’d have to move altogether. Not to mention that he’d have to leave Hunk behind. Hunk who’d been his best friend since they were kids and had gone to the same elementary school but because of several certain incidents and many close calls, had been separated. But now Hunk and Lance would get to finish High School together—if Lance managed to keep himself in line. Yet no matter how much Lance wanted this school to work out and no matter how hard he tried, he knew it was only a matter of time before things got out of control at the Garrison and he’d be the one to blame. His wishes were not strong enough to break patterns of the universe. 

So, in a way, he’d always known it was coming and looking back on his short life he should have probably suspected that he’d be killed by cheerleaders. He wouldn’t have guessed that they’d have fangs or nasty yellowing claws and that now that as they chased him their hair lit into red fiery flames—but somehow it didn’t seem at all surprising. 

What was surprising though was that Hunk could see them too. That had never happened before. Usually, he was just written off as liar, trying to excuse his behavior or in extreme cases, given a reference to some psychologist that his mom would never take him to. She’d tear up the paper and giving him a smile. 

“Manana empezaremos de nuevo.” She’d say as she put a hand up to his face, rubbing his cheek in a comforting gesture he’d become accustomed to. 

The fact that Hunk could see these demonized cheerleaders was undeniable proof that Lance wasn’t crazy. Making this extremely good (for his sanity) and extremely bad ( for their immediate well-being). 

“Oh no” Hunk said. “No no no no no”

They’d been running down the hall away from the two cheerleaders chasing behind them when they saw a third waiting up ahead for them. They’d been cornered. 

Lance slowed down turning back to face the two they’d been running away from, his back against Hunk’s. The cheerleaders from hell slowed down too, slowly closing in on them from both sides. Behind him, Hunk whimpered. 

“Lance, Lance, what do we do?” he whispered furtively. 

Lance shook his head even though he knew Hunk couldn’t see it. 

Honestly, he didn’t know. He hadn’t the damnedest idea. Lance was pretty sure they were going to die and he’d already prayed to all the santos he’d ever heard of and hoped his mom would find it in herself to forgive him for not doing the dishes the night before. 

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I lov-“ Hunk was interrupted by CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK sounds that were getting louder as they quickly approached them. 

Lance wanted to look away from his cheerleaders to assess the new threat that had just joined them but he forced himself not to turn. Giving Thing 1 and Thing 2 his back would end him prematurely and he wanted to appreciate a few last good minutes of painless living before succumbing to their claws. 

His fist tightened when he heard a faint whoosh. And then another, and another. 

An arrow now protruded from the chest of each cheerleader, sticking out from where their hearts should have been, they looked from Lance, to their wounded chests, and then their gaze landed beyond Hunk to where their attacker stood, another arrow ready at the quiver. 

They both let out a hauntingly loud screeching sound before disappearing in a puff of green smoke. 

Lance wanted to thank whoever had just saved their lives but he loathed to turn and leave them vulnerable to a reappearance. Not that he could do much against them if they did come back. But still. 

Hunk moved first and of course his first instinct was to check on Lance.  
,  
“Oh god, Oh god. What the hell was that? Lance? You okay, bud? I think we’re okay. I thought we were going to die for sure” he said as he held on to Lance’s shoulders, slowly inspecting for any sign of physical damage. 

Lance nodded. Physically he was okay, a little out of breath maybe but at least that was a sign he was still alive. Mentally though? He needed a whole week of sleep to recover. 

Click clack click clack click clack. 

Lance whirled to stare at the approaching figure. Both his hands were in the air and in his right, was a small white handkerchief that he waved around like a flag, a peace offering. 

“Are you guys hurt?” he asked, concerned. Neither Lance nor Hunk answered him as they looked him over.

“Helllloooo? Did you hear me? Man, I’m going to be fired if you guys are hurt. Please tell me you’re not hurt. Deaf, maybe? Have there ever been deaf demigods? I don’t remember. I’ll have to ask when we get to camp… Hey!” He clapped twice in front of their faces. 

“Sorry- uh- man?” Hunk finally said looking up from the stranger’s feet. 

Lance was still staring and he slowly looked up, unsure of what he would find when he got the stranger’s face. To his surprise and general relief, it was a normal face, he couldn’t be positive but he was sure that this stranger was in some of his classes, or at least he’d seen him around before. 

“Okay if you guys are fine we should get going. Camp is a few days from here and there’s two of you which means you’ll probably attract more trouble so the faster we get going the better.” He was already heading towards the exit at the end of the hall. 

Lance and Hunk looked at each other, sharing a silent agreement.

“Um, no offense dude but we’re not going anywhere with you. Thanks for saving our lives. We owe you one but we don’t know who- what you are and there’s no way I’m following a weirdo with arrows and a quiver that has… what- what are those? Goat feet? Goat feet. I need to go home. To my mom.” Hunk nodded enthusiastically in agreement the whole-time Lance spoke.  
Goat-feet stranger sighed. “I’m not a goat.” He said. 

Lance looked pointedly at his feet, as if to say those say otherwise. 

“Why are demigods so rude? No respect at all.” Whispered Goat-feet before speaking up. “I’m a satyr. I’m here to take you to a place where you’ll be safe from...” he paused, looking around, “all of this.”

 

That had been about a week ago. 

Turns out that there was a reason the universe decided to fuck with Lance in particular. That being that he was the son of a God. Cool. The fact that he and Hunk had been tricked into following a satyr to a Camp that was supposed to be a haven for kids like him, without telling his mom? Less cool. 

Lance wanted to call her immediately but Goat-feet was vehemently against any and all use of technology—at least until they were within the safety of Camp. So Lance had waited. God, did he regret that now. He spent the first 20 minutes of being within Camp walls, in corner reassuring his mom, nodding to no one in particular. 

“— Si ama. Ok. Yo tambien, ok adios… Si mama, lo prometo.” He sighed, shaking his head as he hung up the phone. 

The thought of being the son of a god, of training with others like him, and being great, truly great had infested his mind and clouded his judgment for a while but on the last few days to the trip to Camp, the hype had died down a bit and he didn’t know what he was doing so far from home. What if this ended up being another mistake? 

He couldn’t tell Hunk he was having second thoughts because Hunk had only come here after Lance’s excitement had gone to his head and he’d convinced his best friend to come along with him. No, he’d have to wait this out and maybe after a few days he would tell everyone how over it he was, he and Hunk would pick up his things and walk away from it all. He knew he was lying to himself thinking he’d be able to leave without either failing so miserably he couldn’t recover or achieving the reason he’d decided to come here in the first place.

Even if he had wanted to though, there was no real turning back after this. You were expected to return every summer for your own safety. Goat-feet hadn’t mentioned that contract like deal that stepping through Camp boundaries was and he also didn’t mention that to do any of the cool stuff, like go on quests, you had to be claimed by your godly parent. Which apparently could take from mere seconds after walking in (which had only happened once), days, weeks, months, and sometimes never.  
Those who hadn’t been claimed stayed in the Hermes Cabin which was where Lance and Hunk where headed to now. Goat-feet had left them to the guidance of Pidge, a small kid who wore round glasses far too big for their face. 

“This is where you’ll be staying. You can pick one of the beds over there” They said as they pointed to the far-right corner. “I’ll bring you some blankets and pillows.” They walked away and left Lance and Hunk alone to attempt settling.

Hunk nodded as he sank down on the nearest bed, exhausted. 

After a few minutes , though Lance broke their silence as his thoughts had moved on from Pidge to their plans for later that night. 

“Do you think they’ll have one those claiming ceremonies during dinner tonight?” Lance asked as he settled next to Hunk. 

 

“Dunno… maybe. I’m just hoping they have something good, and warm, and solid.” Hunk had closed his eyes and thought about all the possibilities they could serve tonight during dinner. They hadn’t had anything solid since they left the Garrison with Goat-feet a week ago. 

Goat-feet kept giving them ambrosia. The “food of the gods” which acquired the taste of something you liked but could kill them if they had too much of it so they’d had to ration it out. Hunk was right. He was dying for something rea to eat. 

“Why?” Hunk asked a moment later. 

“Aren’t you curious about who will claim you?” 

“I guess—but if it doesn’t happen it’s not a big deal, you know? We still get to be here, safe and away from whatever those things were back at the Garrison.”

Lance shrugged. He knew that Hunk was right. That the safety the Camp provided should be enough for him but he could feel the yearning, the desperate need he sometimes felt to be recognized, growing inside of him at the thought of being claimed. His reason for coming here hadn’t been to be safe. He wanted adventure, glory, and respect; Lance wanted to be the best, to be someone worthy of all these things. He wanted it more than he wanted anything else. And maybe he’d second guess the decision to come here, maybe he’d be homesick but he knew that want that engulfed him until he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t reason, would keep him here. 

Pidge came back minutes later, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“I come bearing gifts.” Pidge said as they let their bedding and pillows drop next to their beds. They nodded to themselves and continue to relay a bit of instruction to the boys sitting in front of them.

Lance grinned. “Thanks man! You hear that Hunk. Pidge’s already bringing gifts, he’s well on his way to becoming my new best friend. You better watch out” Lance laughed, unconcerned as Pidge visibly tensed and Hunk turned red in embarrassment on behalf of Lance. 

“Lance. “ He shook his head, smiling apologetically at Pidge. 

“What? I was just joking Hunk. You know no one could replace you. No offense Pidge, you seem great.” 

Pidge wasn’t looking at them, instead staring down intently at the floor. 

“Pidge is a girl, Lance.” Hunk tried to whisper discreetly to Lance from where he stood. 

Lance’s grin slowly melted away, a frown of confusion taking it place. 

“What are you talking about? Hunk, he’s right there.” Lance said.

“No, she’s right there.” Hunk responded, throwing another sheepish smile at Pidge when they looked up that ask for forgiveness for his best friend’s obvious blunder. 

Pidge took a deep breath. “They, actually. The correct way to refer to me, if at all, would be ‘they are right there’. Which I am. Literally. Right. Here.” 

Lance and Hunk shut up immediately to look at Pidge, who was in fact right there. 

“ Cool cool” Lance said while Hunk apologized immediately. 

“It’s okay.” Pidge nodded, understandingly. “You didn’t know.”

Both boys nodded. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Pidge carried on telling them about day schedules at Camp like nothing had happened. 

 

“Dinners are at 8. The day starts at 7 on weekdays. You’ll get a proper tour tomorrow during daylight. You’re required to make your beds because we have inspections but Cleo- er, she’s the Hermes Cabin leader- she usually knows they’re coming so don’t worry too much about it until she says so. Um, oh yeah, you eat at your cabin designated table which would be Hermes for you two…” They looked at them expectantly, pushing up their oversized glasses. 

When the two boys in front of them remained quiet, Pidge clasped their hands and said, “Okay, then. Any questions?”

Hunk and Lance both shook their heads. 

“Alright. If you have any questions later, I’ll be at dinner sitting at the Athena table.” They gave a small smile and left them sort out their beds. 

 

Lance and Hunk had dinner at the Hermes table that night. Lance could barely contain himself, he kept shaking his leg and drumming his fingers on the table no matter how many looks Hunk threw his way. They enjoyed their food together and thanked the gods that they hadn’t forgotten how to chew properly, although with the way they’d been eating, it was certainly debatable. 

Lance’s excitement began to die down after people started to make their way from the tables to their cabins. Pidge gave them an encouraging smile before heading off to one the shacks a little farther to right of the cabins and Lance briefly wondered what they were doing there when it was so dark out. 

They were finally forced to leave when Hunk started to nod off on the table and one of the Hermes kid’s came to call them back in. 

No one had been claimed that night and Lance tried not to be too disappointed in that. After all, he’d just gotten here, he hadn’t had time to show any of them what he was capable of. Drifting to sleep he promised himself that he would show them, he’d give it everything he had. 

As Lance fell asleep, his breathing slowing and his body relaxing, a silver of light found its way into the Hermes Cabin and a boy out after curfew, quietly made his way to the bed next to Lance’s.


End file.
